The Long and Winding Road
by Misunderstood0621
Summary: Based partly on the Beatles song...sometimes the road we take leads you back at your loves door


**Just a quick little drabble I wrote since seeing the reunited chemistry between Bonnie and Jeremy on this season TVD….It's see where the show take them this time around because they didn't have a chance like other characters..sheesh..Well I hope you enjoy!**

"What the hell Jeremy! Bonnie yelled as I dragged her into the private bathroom of Tyler parent's house; handling her more aggressively then I wanted... But it got the job done; I had her alone after trying all night.

"When where you going to tell me…" I asked still holding her arm with force as she looked up to me with those emerald color eyes I knew for sure she would be the death of me!

"What are you talking about? And can you please get off of me before you make me do something we both might regret later!" her voiced was filled with anger but it lack the power behind her threat.

"Don't play dumb Bon, how far along are you? I looked her straight in the eye to see if she would lie, no not my Bonnie she was too blunt, too bold to hide behind

"Is that what's this is about! It's none of your business! We aren't together you made that very clear 3 months ago Jeremy. She sneered while pushing me in the process, it didn't send me far but had she used her magic I would have been in trouble. On more than many occasions Bonnie had used her power against me, either to shut me out.

"It's my business, that baby you're carrying is mine!... I lowered my face toward hers... And believe me when I say this Bon, that person your now with I have no problem ending him if h gets in my way!"

"Jeremy you have no right…" rolling her eyes she tried to move but I boxed her in taking hold of her face making her looked at me.

"I have every right! Every night I've picked up the phone to comfort you, I picked up the pieces when everyone left you to fend for yourself!" with each statement I spoke it become more clear to Bonnie just how hurt and upset I was. You say I have no right!, every night I made love to you, whether it was hard or soft Bon the outcome is now your carrying my child; so don't get it twisted Bonnie I have more than enough reasons to feel the way I do and my participation in this are valid.

"Jeremy, that's not fair! We agreed…

"No you agreed…I cut her off as I shook my head. You took my choice from me and just vanished. Everything of yours was gone from my place!" What isn't fair is me hearing from Matt that he took you to the doctor when it should have been me! I felt the angry eat through my body, I wanted to shake her to make her understand what she w=doing not only to me but herself.

"Where not together we haven't been together for so long." Bonnie commented as if she was reading from a script.

"So that's makes you think I wouldnt do the right thing and be there for you or our child? You really think that low of me? She began to bite her lip while shaking her head NO!. "You're a piece of work Bon, after everything we've been through you think I wouldn't want to be there! I shouted.

"Jeremy, it's not like that I just didn't want to make things more complicated than they already where."

"Because of him!" I hissed. The jerk she was staying with I didn't even remember his name and it didn't matter, he wouldn't see Bonnie again after tonight.

"No it has nothing to do with him and you know that, our history isn't good, we aren't good together."

"Why every time we talk about us you mention the past, it's the past, it's supposed to stay there. Where in the present day I'm a grown man! I'm not coming to you as that boy who broke your heart so long ago."

"We tried so many times Jer… No matter how hard we tried it wasn't enough for neither of us.

"You're lying to yourself Bon… I let out a short laugh. "We both know this, me and you are enough... You're just scared! And now that there's a baby, "MY BABY" I'm not letting you go so easily.

"Jeremy you can't force us to be together, it doesn't work like that." she tried to reason.

"Explain to me why? Because I'm dying to hear the many excuses you're going to use this time

"Fuck you Jeremy! You act like this is easy for me to just walk away and raise this baby on my own." Bonnie placed her hand over her belly unconsciously as she spoke in frustration.

"You don't have too. I whispered softly as I took her hand in mine then caressed her arm.

"Jeremy, everywhere we go there will be looking over our shoulders and I can't do that with an infant." Finally she had voiced her doubts, her worries, and the reason she was running and avoiding.

"But, you seem to think you're better off doing it alone? Let me ask you this do you love me! Asking didn't mean I would get the answer I wanted but I needed to hear it non the less.

"Jeremy… she murmured trying o push me away that's when I noticed her eyes had become glossy.

"Just answer the question, it's not hard. I pressed knowing I was crossing a line, Bonnie was scared and unsure what to do.

"I love you, you know I do." Bonnie's voice was low, but strong, she meant those words as tears fall from her eyes. Quickly, wiping her face with the back of her hand before looking back up to me as I rest my forehead on hers.

"Do you trust me? Do you want to be with me and raise our baby together?" I asked

""Yes… Bonnie spoke breathless…I do!"

"Then that solves everything…" Taking hold of the back of her neck I kissed Bonnie as if my life depended on it.

We were meant for one another and if anyone tried to stand in my way or break us apart I will rip them apart limb from limb. This was only the beginning

Then why

's iPhone


End file.
